


Christmas with the Graysons

by TheHaven



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Starfire - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Holiday Special, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: A short Christmas bit i had an idea for. might add more.





	Christmas with the Graysons

11:49 PM. December 24th. Christmas eve.

Mar'i Grayson still has not fallen asleep. Dad said that the sooner she goes to sleep, the sooner he'll get here. Bringing gifts to all the kids in the world. Her room is pitch black save for the glow of her green eyes. Hmmmm, would mom and dad be mad if she went outside in the snow? Just to get her energy and excitement out. They probably would. 

Guess she's not telling them then. 

She crawls out of her bed and pulls over a big sweater, a present from grandpa Bruce. When Dick heard how expensive it was he almost spat out his drink. She floated over to the window in an effort to not make a sound. And ever so sneakily opened it.   
The chill air flooded into her face. The snow is falling steadily, but not enough for her to turn back. It's Christmas! The best time of the year, the snow. The love. The family being together. They were even gonna have a party at Titans Tower after they opened gifts and Grandpa Bruce came down. All those together gave her excited butterflies in her stomach as she rose up into the sky, spinning and dancing alone. Wait, there's someone on the roof! No, not Santa. Mom and dad! She gasped, if they saw her she'd be in trouble. She ducked down fast to meet the floor of the roof, not making a sound as she did.

\-----  
Dick And Kory sat on the edge of the roof with their legs dangling down, looking up at the stars in the sky and enjoying each other's company. They made snow angels just a bit ago. Like they would when they were Teen Titans every winter. Dick turned to Kory, seeing her emerald shining eyes in the dark. He took something out of his pocket, a small box it seemed.

"Kory, merry Christmas." He says with a smile that said all it needed to. Content, happiness, all rolled into one. He put the box in her hands. Kory took off the top of the box and a gasped escaped her.

"This, this is."  
"It was my mother's" Dick Explained. "She always wore it before a show, heh, how it never fell off was a mystery to the three of us." The small silver necklace with an emerald inside of it sat in Kory's palm, somehow feeling heavy even though its so small.

"Merry Christmas, Kory."

"Merry Christmas, Dick."

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad!"

"Mar'i!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
